


Temptation

by jetblackmirror (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day, My Chemical Romance, The Network
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jetblackmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patron saint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

It was bitter, it was night. A thin veil of mist surrounded them, covering their skin in a sheen.

The devil himself stood before Gerard, smiling almost sweetly beneath a stripped mask. Gerard swallowed, frozen where he stood. He barely noticed when a calloused hand filled his, Billie Joe stepping up beside him.

"This is Fink. This is my demon."

Gerard knew all about demons.

Fink's kiss was like gin, infectious and warm, like burnt pine needles and smoke. Gerard felt the stirring within him again.

He would gladly return to hell if he could drink from the devil's lips.


End file.
